1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rectifier for a smelting reactor in petrochemical industry, and more particularly to a rectifier for raw oil in a reactor.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is well known that due to reflection of short circuit and turbulence, radial resistant forces of the liquid oil at the bottom of the reactor have a great difference in size. It is the very difference causes uneven liquid-oil distribution in a base at the bottom and forms a distribution status that fluid drag force thereof is greater in the center and smaller in the periphery, which reduces application effect of the base, so that reaction efficiency of the reactor is affected.